Over Powered
by stridingcloud007
Summary: Shizuru has agreed to marry Natsuki Kuga, the promiscuous heir of the Kuga Enterprise, in order to free her father from debt. Unknown what the future will hold, Natsuki is about to throw Shizuru into a whirlwind of emotions. I do not own My Hime Sunrise. (bow bow to Sunrise)
1. Chapter 1

**Over Powered**

This is outrageous! Father is going to marry me off to a green eyed monster. Father's business failed due to the 2 year drought Fuka has endured. Our tobacco farmland failed to yield enough tobacco for us to keep up with the contract we had with Japan's largest cigarette company. Hundreds of millions of yen in debt, we are completely bankrupt. Our cars, villas, and farm estate is about to be foreclosed.

_I have no choice ,Shizuru, I'm sorry princess. Only you can save us from losing our ancestors' estate. I failed as your father,_ said the tall greyed hair Kano Fujino. _The Kugas have agreed to fund us with paying off our debt, if you agree to marry Natsuki._

_Natsuki Kuga, the one person I despise in this world._

From what I heard she is a great beauty, smart, and… _a womanizer! Father!? Interrupted Shizuru _Sadness filled Kano's heart, "_I-I'm sorry, hunny..I don't know what to do; I have failed as your father and failed as a Fujino, and failed your mother in my promise to take care of you." _

Looking at her father, she felt sorry as well, she will do anything for him, for her family, for Aoi's future as well, even if it meant marrying the dirty monster herself.

Tired and exhausted after many days of thinking about what has transpired a few days after the proposal from Saeko and Sergey Kuga, Shizuru couldn't find anyway out of the situation. Her father has given her everything she wanted up until now. "_Father,its ok, I will marry the Kugan monster," said Shizuru. "Thank you, hunny, I'm very thankful, thankful to have you, princess." Said the sulking Kano._

"_When..when d-do have to marry her, father?" _

"_Day after tomorrow."_

**Kuga** **Manor**

A young bluenette stormed off to the red beamer convertible.

Natsuki! Natsuki! Get back here! Get back here right now! If you don't I will cut all your inheritance and access to your account. Even take away your Ducati and Duran!

Stopping dead in her track, the bluenette turned around to her mother. "Mother, you can't do this to me!" You are marrying me off to a gold digger!? I don't even know who the hell this person is! Well don't personally know who she is, most important not someone I chose to marry and I don't want to get married! Why not marry her off to Alyssa or Maria?! said the outraged bachlorette.

Maria?! Maria is your 60 year old nanny, Natsuki! Said Saeko

So, she is still single, old and single, Mother…! I heard that Natsuki-sama, interrupted Maria, behind the bush, adorn in her gardening attire. What the!? Shivered Natsuki, Maria the old nanny, she always has that creepy timing out of nowhere.

Alyssa is still 16, Natsuki. You are 26, and you are still roaming around from city to city, with different girls every night, me and your father want you to settle down with someone nice and take over the business! Said Saeko

Mother, I'm not roaming the city, I'm just having fun, and those girls are just friends! Said Natsuki

Yeah friends that I see you on the news every other day playing mouth hockey with, Natsuki!?

Mother, I-I.."No mother me, said Saeko, "you be home tomorrow morning, and wear your wedding dress for your wedding tomorrow afternoon or ELSE!"

WHAT?! Tomorrow afternoon?! Is that desperate gold digger that desperate to marry me!? Natsuki angrily yelled.

"I don't care what you say, show up tomorrow, or get ready to lose Duran, your lovely Ducati, and your other lovely toys and credit cards!"

Hot in the face, Natsuki angered beyond belief, with her eyes squinted "Hmpph I will show this gold digger, marrying this Kuga ain't going to be that easy" turning around only to yelp out of surprise "Maria!" standing right there in front of her with a garden shovel in her hands and dirt on her face. "Don't think about anything silly, Natsuki sama, you might burn yourself." Maria turned away and followed where Saeko has gone to.

**Saeko office**

On the phone. "Sergeay, I'm not sure this will work out. I hope Shizuru can mend Natsuki heart….Hmm I know, I want Natsuki to come back to us just how she had left us to the states…Yeah, I really hope Shizuru will bring her back to us. From all the information we gathered on Shizuru, our Natsuki can resist all she want…mmm.. She is the only daughter in law I can accept…mmm Ok, I will see you tomorrow at the reception. Love you." Saeko gently place the phone down. She thought back to about 20 years ago when a little brunette girl soothing a little bluenette girl whom fell and scraped her knees. Her little Natsuki looking up with large teary green eyes at the little smiley brunette and accepting her candy…Shizuru, I know you can help my little Natsuki.

Screeching her tires near the club. Natsuki jumped out of her car and entered the busy wild club. Stopping by the bar she sat down in her tight skinny jeans and hip tight hugging white blouse. "Crown and coke, please!" Natsuki said to the bartender…counting down 5-4-3-2-1…a nice curvy blond approached her from behind "care to dance honey?"

Natsuki smirked "after my drink." Another party night to keep her at bay.

Splashhhhhhh

"Ugh! What the hell was that for, Mai!?" Startled Natsuki

"Get up, its 2pm, you got a wedding to go to!" a large bucket in her in hand, her angry red headed friend tossed the bucket to hit the other person on the other recliner.

"OUCH!" screamed Nao, rubbing her face.

Grumbling Natsuki held on to her head. She sure over did her drinking limit last night again. Didn't help out Nao joined her halfway through the night at the club.

"Nao you are in trouble," said Mai. "What the hell were you guys thinking partying like animals last night? The night before your big day, Natsuki?! "

"Oh please," said Natsuki, "I didn't agree to this wedding!"

Mai paused, "I know you haven't gotten over her yet, Natsuki. But it wouldn't be fair to your wife to be."

"I didn't ask that gold digger to marry me!" angered Natsuki

"But Natsuki, apparently she has agreed, and I don't care what you think, from what I remembered of Shizuru Fujino, she is quite a well mannered, well liked girl in college, I'm sure there must be a good reason for her to marry you out of debt."

"Why don't you marry her!" Fired Natsuki.

"Hells no!" Nao yelled out of nowhere. "Nao! How could you keep Natsuki out that late?!" Nao thought by staying quiet she could get out of Mai's wrath.

"I'm sorry Mai, she didn't listen to me, she kept saying she had to celebrate her last day of being a bachelorette….I felt bad," said Nao

"That's enough, I have to go…you guys..can show up to the small reception or not…in fact do not show up I don't want anyone to remember this stupid wedding. I won't let her enjoy her marriage with me, I hate people who marry out of money" with an evil gleam in her green eyes, Natsuki rose to her feet and walked out of the apartment.

Mai looked at Nao, and then decided to dial her phone "Saeko-sama, she is on her way, mmm I hope this turns out well, I don't think this is going to turn out well for Shizuru-san…. Yes ma'am, just let me know what I can do to help…the Green Cabin?! No no ma'am, I-I, are you sure it will be safe for Shizuru-san?! Yes, I will help out."

"The Green cabin?!" Asked Nao, this ain't going to turn out too well for Natsuki's soon to be wife.

**Kuga Manor**

Clenching her jaws, Natsuki, looked into the mirror in front of her. _Mother sure is determined._ Tucking in her light blue tux shirt into her skinny white jeans.

Natsuki pulled out a locket from her desk. She hesitated in opening the locket. _I shouldn't. She let me go, I need to let her go._ Hurt evident in her eyes. She threw the locket at the wall.

Adorned in her white simple white dress, Shizuru sat across her father and Aoi in the limousine. She looked out the green pastures from the window. _Its over._ Her life has been twisted around. Pain gripping her heart. _I'm sorry Reito, I couldn't wait for you. _

Aoi stared at her beautiful sister. She felt bad that she couldn't help out. She was still in college and the Kugas specifically ask for Shizuru hand in marriage. "Oneesan…I heard Natsuki-san is pretty."

Shizuru froze, eyes closed. "Pretty? You mean Promiscuous?!" Aoi stiffen. "I-I"…Nothing else to add. Aoi looked down at her feet for the next 25 minutes. Her father patted her on the back. The limousine drove through the woods and came to a halt at a the large wooden cabin in the middle of the woods. Shizuru took note during the drive, not many other homes nearby, in fact the last house was probably about a mile or 2 from this cabin.

"We are here, Fujino-sama" said the Chauffeur. He came around and opened the door for the family to come out. There were a few cars parked on the other side of the cabin.

"Fujino-san!" Called out Saeko. "You are here." Shizuru looked up and saw a bluenette with aqua green eyes come up to her and her family. "Oh my, and you must be Shizuru, my new daughter." Hugged Saeko. Shizuru stiffen in the hug. _New daughter..new daughter._ "Nice to meet you, Saeko-sama."

"Please, call me mother" excitedly said Saeko. "Let's get you inside; we'll get you some touch up. Natsuki should be here soon." _She better be here soon, maybe another threatening phone call will do. _

A threatening call she did. After an hour. Everyone heard a loud screeching of tires and looked out the large cabin windows to see a debris of dirt fogging the air. Quickly charging out of the red beamer came a really cold looking Natsukil

Natsuki was beyond mad. She was super pissed. Her mother decided to throw the reception at the Green Cabin. Out of all places the Green Cabin! She was about to not come, but old Maria had happily informed her that her mother has confiscated her Ducati and had Duran hostage ready to be shipped to be a guard dog at one of the companies out in Misawa.

"Mother, Mother! How could you!"

"Welcome, to your wedding Natsuki, your bride is waiting. The reception starts in 5 minutes!" in her sing song voice.

"But mother, why of all- pla"

"Natsuki, I thought you told me one time you wanted to get married here, no?" asked Saeko

"Mother I did! But that was with me and Shim-a"

"NO, you will have your wedding here with Shizuru. I do not want to hear her name on the day of your wedding. Respect your wife. She is your future now."

Natsuki stared eye to eye with her mother. "Fine. Very fine my mother. You love her that much, huh? I will sure make her a good wife of mine. I promised" Natsuki mockingly said to her mother.

"N-Natsuki. Don't hurt her." Saeko felt uneasy. "She is your wife."

"Yes. She is my wife and she will have to fulfill her role at her best. Isn't that right mother dear?" grinned Natsuki with an evil gleam in her eyes.

Saeko didn't like where this was going. She took a deep breathe. " I will gather everyone, get your ass into the house, your father is waiting for you."

Natsuki adjusted herself and walked into the Green Cabin. Thoughts of her past came running through her mind.

"_Natsuki, lets gets married here one day, hmmm? I love it here…."_

Natusuki shut her eyes. Walking into the main den where the reception was, Natsuki saw her father Tate and Nao at the front altar talking to the Pastor. There was about 100 guests seated: mostly close friends, family, and business associates. "Natsuki!" her father waved her over.

"Natsuki, you are late!" scolded Sergeay

"Father, I-I"

"No not today, Natsuki" said Sergey, "I know this is not what you want, but your mother and I had good intentions. We already discuss this with you before and you know the consequences if you don't oblige. I hate to be this hard on you, but this is only the few times we had asked you to follow."

Natsuki wanted to argue, but as stern as her father is, it's too late to get out of this wedding plan. It was true, her father and mother did not ask her too much of her throughout her life. She did have the freedom to once have the choice to marry anyone she wanted. She had screwed up herself. Through her rebellious state she knew she had gotten to herself to this state. "_But why did they have to set up the wedding here at the Green Cabin?"_

"By the way" said Sergey, looking sternly at his elder child. "This is your wedding house, from now on you will have to live with Shizuru here."

Stunned, Natsuki was about to protest, Nao nudged her and soon the she heard the piano begin to play. Natsuki turned around to see her mother and Mai walking out with her bride to be.

Red eyes staring right back at her.


	2. Chapter 2

Overpowered 2

Shizuru slowly walked up to the altar with her mother in law on her right and Aoi on her left. Her hands were shaking. She never imagined she would be marrying anyone else but her one love: Reito. _Reito, I'm sorry. Forgive me._

_**Flashback:**_

"Shizuru! Shizuru!" Reito out of breath, sprinted up to Shizuru, who is sitting at the entrance of the Chapel.

Placing her planner down, Shizuru in a white polo and cream pants stopped and watch the poor guy running up towards her.

"Shiz..zuru" Reito stopped in front of the brunette, slowly catching his breath and trying to talk at the same time. "You were to wai..t for meeh, near the benches," said Reito as he squatted down to catch his breath. "Wheewwww" another puff of air Reito attempted to fill his lungs. "Why didn't you wait?" asked Reito with small beads of sweat forming on his forehead.

"Sumimasen, I was waiting for 20 minutes and you never showed up, so I thought you forgot about me,"Shizuru said, arms crossed across her chest and turning her back at Reito.

"Shizuru, I'm sorry, the boys were asking me for some tips. I sparred a little longer, but didn't think I will be this late. I'm sorry, please forgive me," Reito pleaded. Shizuru just kept her back facing to Reito.

Slowly coming up to Shizuru, Reito embraced her from behind, laid his head on her shoulder. "I will promise my love, in front of God and all His angels, I will never forget about you," whispered Reito.

That made Shizuru's heart skips a beat. "Reito" Shizuru whispered, turning around in Reito arms, looking up to his handsome face. "Shizuru, I love you" confessed Reito.

**End of Flash back.**

Still in her thoughts, Shizuru slowly made her way to the altar sadness painfully clenching at her heart reminiscing sweet memories of her and Reito together.

Natsuki kept on staring at Shizuru. It hasn't been a moment since the raven haired had looked away since she had laid her eyes on her bride. Natsuki was indeed flabbergasted. She couldn't believe such a pretty face can sell herself. _'She has potential in marrying anyone, why me? How much did mom invest in her? Or is this more than just an investment? What is mother trying to do?' _thought Natsuki._ "Oh my she looks even more beautiful up close" blushed Natsuki. "Mom sure knows how to pick a stunning daughter in law."_

Pastor Nagi started talking, but both girls weren't listening to a word he was saying; both still lost in their thoughts.

"Miss Fujino? Miss Fujino. Miss Fujino." Called out Pastor Nagi to Shizuru.

Saeko tapped her daughter in law. "Shizuru" Saeko called out successfully snapping Shizuru out of her thoughts and Natsuki.

"Miss Fujino? Will you take Natsuki Kuga, as your beloved wife?"asked Pastor Nagi.

Shizuru paused and looked at the puzzled bluenette. "….Hai" Shizuru inaudibly mumbled in response.

" there, and Miss Kuga, will you take Ms. Shizuru Fujino as your beloved wife?" asked Pastor Nagi.

"Haii" the bluenette huskily puffed back at the Pastor, Sergey elbows Natsuki in response.

"Well then girls, it does sound like you guys want this marriage. So…, uhmm, please, please exchange each other's ring," said Pastor Nagi uncomfortably.

Shizuru shakingly grabbed her ring from Aoi and quickly placed it on Natsuki's ring finger. Natsuki took her time, grabbed the ring from Tate, glared at Shizuru and shoved the ring into Shizuru's ring finger.

"Well then girls, you may kiss the bride!" Pastor Nagi said in glee.

Shizuru panicked and stood still. Natsuki frowned at the Pastor and then at Saeko. Saeko, behind Shizuru, gestured Natsuki to kiss Shizuru. Natsuki scowled, released a deep breath, and slowly bent her head forward to her bride and captured Shizuru's lips.

'_Hmmm very soft lips_,' thought Natuski as she brushed her lips against Shizuru. Shizuru stiffened in place. Natsuki lost in her own lady moment, took her time to taste new lips.

The crowd applauds, clapping, happy to see such display of affection. Saeko, Tate, Sergey, Aoi just stood and watch as Natsuki kiss…kissing and wouldn't release the shock bride. The crowd just kept on whistling and encouraging the couple. Not knowing that this is not a normal occurrence.

No…these two just met. Saeko was surprised by Natsuki's reaction. Natsuki didn't look too enthusiastic to kiss Shizuru when prompt to do so. "_What's gotten into this child, I meant a peck on the lips not a full blown French parade_," thought Saeko.

"_Very soft velvety lips"_ entranced Natsuki.

Shizuru finally realized what was happening, quickly stomped her right heal onto Natsuki's left foot.

"Ahhhh, ahhh, ahh!" released Natsuki, hopping on one foot. "You, you!" Natsuki pointedly accused at Shizuru. Shizuru huffed back at Natsuki and use her right hand to brush her lips of Natsuki recent saliva.

Saeko looked on in surprise and started to giggle along with Tate, Nao ,and Sergey. _"We have a feisty one to keep Natsuki in check"_ enlightened Saeko.

"I declare you girls, Mrs. Kuga and Mrs. Kuga" happily declared the Pastor. Everyone applaud and hurray as the wedding band started to play. Natsuki gripped Shizuru hand and led her down the aisle, followed along by Tate, Nao, Sergey, Saeko, and Aoi.

Hours had passed by, everyone danced and ate. It was a very small reception, not very hectic. Saeko knew it was probably better to have it this way. Natsuki kept on trying to run off when Saeko had her eyes off of her. Shizuru was forcing smiles, accepting some wine toasts, at a majority of the guest who came up to congratulate her and Natsuki. Natsuki was sitting right next to her, drinking away, every toast or no toast…

From time to time, she would catch Natsuki staring at her. Shizuru had seen Natsuki on the news a few times, newspapers and some magazines before. To her own amazement, in real person, despite her dislike in Natsuki's reputation, she had to admit to herself; the bluenette was gorgeous in person. Dark blue hair, pink lips, sharp green eyes, creamy white skin, nice tight figure, husky voice, fresh smell, well dressed, silky lips and .. "_What am I thinking?!"_ thought Shizuru, uncharacteristically smacking her head with her right hand. "_I must have drank a little too much for my own good,"_ thought Shizuru, tapping her fingers against her right temple.

Unbeknown to others, Natsuki saw what Shizuru just did. Puzzled by just what happened, Natsuki poored herself another shot of Crown and coke. _"I married a crazy gold digger,"_ thought Natstuki, "_someone please save me, I hope mom didn't put her on my life insurance, I think just solved my own murder case,_" sighed Natsuki.

Slowly the guests were leaving and both girls parted. Shizuru retired to the bedroom. Natsuki was downstairs saying farewell to Mai and Nao and having last minute toasts. The house maids were clearing the reception and cleaning up the bottom floor. Aoi and Kano had bid their goodbyes to Shizuru. Natsuki looked up the stairway, hands on the rail to keep her balance. "_Hehe, maybe a little too much to drink tonight,"_ thought Natsuki. She was about to ascend the stairs, until her mother stopped her.

"Natsuki," Saeko called out.

"Yes, Mother" Natsuki said coldly turning around to stare back at Saeko. "Will you be alright to get to your room, Natsuki?" asked Saeko looking up with concern. "Of course, mother dear, I want to sleep with my new wife, it's my wedding night?" slurred Natsuki. "Thanks for the pretty wife, it shall be a lovely wedding night, mother," Natsuki drunkenly respond.

"Natsuki, you drank too much. Let me call for Shizuru to help you up," stated Saeko. "Shizuru? Shizuru, dear?!" called out Saeko.

Shizuru had just finished changing out of her wedding dress and was about to head to shower when she heard Saeko's calling her name. She got up to the door and opens the door to hear the following conversation.

"Mom, I got this, I'm ok, I can …get ..to my room.. on my own" Natsuki hiccupped in between and again started to ascend the stairs.

"_Crazy drunk" thought Shizuru._

"Natsuki, before you go, your father and I will wait for you down in breakfast tomorrow morning. We have some family matters to go over with you,' commanded Saeko.

"What other plans, mother? I am already married to a gold digger" Natsuki coldly stated.

Shizuru heard Natsuki words and cannot help not tearing up what she was called. She shut the bedroom door and leaned on it. Hoping to not to hear anymore insults.

"I'm tired, mother. Goodnight," Natsuki said and ascended the rest of the stairs. , leaving Saeko at the stairs. "Breakfast table tomorrow, Natsuki!" yelled Saeko.

Natsuki tried opening one of the two guest bedrooms upstairs. All locked. "_Seriously mother, why must you do this to me?!"_ Natsuki mumbled to herself, wavering in her footsteps, she stopped in front of the one room she was trying to avoid.

Natsuki hesitantly tried to open the door to her wedding room, but found it was locked. Natsuki stood up straight, left hand up on the frame of the door keeping her up and trying to make herself look cool. Natsuki cleared her throat and started knocking, "Shizuru, please open up," Natsuki asked along with a few more knocks. Trying to be civil, Natsuki again knocked on the door but no answer. "Come on, Shizuru, I know you are in there, open up" Natsuki said again with a few more knocks on with no answer. "Open up, open up, and open up!" Natsuki yelled and pounded on the door. I'm not the Raven from Edgar Allen Poe, open the door, or nevermore, I will kick door, to the floor."

"_Second thought, I got Raven hair_" deep in her drunken thought Natsuki, "_quote the Raven?"_

"Nevermore! Nevermore!" Natsuki yelled and pounded the door. "Where is my maid, Lenore?!"

Shizuru annoyed, quickly yanked the door open pulling along a stumbling drunken Natsuki who end up falling on top of the brunette. Red eyes glaring at goofy green ones.

"Hello *hiccup* dear wife," Natsuki hiccupped. "I was wondering when you let me in," slurred Natsuki with a goofy grin on her face. Natsuki's face was barely an inch from Shizuru's. "Get off me, you-you drunken E.A. Poe wannabe," demanded Shizuru with murder in he her eyes.

"Nevermore!" quote the drunken raven hair, crowing on top of Shizuru.

"Hehe Lets sleep, I tired," said Natsuki laying on top of Shizuru.

"BAKA! Get off me!" screamed Shizuru from beneath.

"Baka?" asked Natsuki, raising an eyebrow at Shizuru. "What is so baka about sleeping with my wife?" wondered Natsuki, tumbling to get up and grabbing Shizuru up along with her to the bed. " You are my wife now. It's your duty to wash me and put me to bed. Like it or not, I'm going to consummate our wedding tonight," slurred Natsuki pulling a resistant brunette along.

"You raven beast, let go, let go of me," demanded Shizuru. Natsuki giggling away in her drunkenness kept pulling Shizuru along towards the king size bed. The bed hit behind Natsuki's knees and she tripped backwards pulling along an unwilling brunette on top.

"Ahhhhh!" screeched Shizuru along with Natsuki drunk chuckling.

Natsuki plopped on her back, hands around Shizuru's waist. Natsuki looked up at  
her wife, Shizuru's brunette hair cascading down her left shoulder and her lavender nightgown disarrayed exposing some nice assets, her creamy skin glowing in the dimmed lighted room. "Beautiful" slurred Natsuki, mesmerized by Shizuru's beauty, Natsuki moved her left hand from Shizuru's waist to caress Shizuru's right cheek. Shizuru shocked by Natsuki's display of affection, remained still in place, red eyes staring at glimmering green eyes from below whose owner inching closer and closer to the Brunette.


	3. Chapter 3

Slowly raising her face up from underneath Shizuru, Natsuki's sharp vision started to blur in and out as she inched closer to Shizuru's lips. Shizuru realized what was happening, pulled back, grabbed Natsuki's right arm and hand that was caressing her face and twist it to her back along with her knee pressed on Natsuki's back.

"Ouch ouch ouch, woman!" wailed Natsuki half muffling into the bed.

"Try that again and see what more I'll do than just snap your arm off," stated Shizuru as she applied more pressure to the twisted arm.

"Owww, you crazy woman," yelped Natsuki, "I don't want to touch you anyways, who knows who you have been with and now to this trade marriage you sell yourself to."

Shizuru was so angry by the response, she applied more pressure to Natsuki's arm, nearly snapping it out of its joint.

"Ughhhhh, let go! I got your point, not going to touch you ever again!" yelled Natsuki, nearly in tears from the arm lock she was in.

"Are you sure about that, Natsuki Kuga?" Shizuru asked, hard grip and pressure on Natsuki's arm and back, "I can do more than just break your arm, I have 5 years of training in Hapkido and Naginata. If you don't know what that is, you might want to google it. But for now, it just means you won't be a happy camper if you decided to violate my personal space any further."

Like a deer caught on headlights, Natsuki's life flashed before her eyes: "Newspaper Headlines, pretty bluenette found in her own closet chopped up into sushi size pieces at her residential home."

"Crr-crrazy woman, let me go, I don't even want to be within 6 feet of you!" stuttered Natsuki, scared for her life.

Shizuru laughed in successfully scaring Natsuki. " I'm glad you decided on that solution, I would like that you keep your hands to yourself and at a distance from me," snickered Shizuru and releasing the arm lock and knee press on Natsuki.

Natsuki scurried to the other side of the bed and looked towards her murderous wife. "You can sleep on the cot, and I will take the bed." Natsuki coolly stated at Shizuru.

"I don't think that's going to work Kuga-san, I will be taking the bed and you will be taking the cot," Shizuru replied calmly. "Unless you want to fight over who gets the bed," Shizuru challenged.

Intense red eyes staring back at glaring green eyes.

Green eyes shut , knuckles clenched. "Fine, you take the bed," stated Natsuki. " I have enough for today, I'm tired, I'm just going to sleep and get out of here tomorrow morning. Have a good night," retreated Natsuki into the bathroom.

Shizuru stood near the bed. Glad she didn't have to worry on what happens for the rest of the night. "Kuga-san was sincere about sleeping on the cot," thought Shizuru, "well, if anything happens, no promises on my part. She has enough money to mend her broken arm, leg, or nose," thought Shizuru as she layed down on the soft king size bed.

After showering Natsuki took over the cot that was laid next to the bay windows right across the bed. Natsuki noted the figure sleeping under the covers. She sighed, thinking back what has happened today. "I need to just relax, go back to the city and forget what has happened here. After a couple weeks I will just divorce her, before she can kill me and collect whatever she can collect," thought Natsuki. "I seriously should make sure I'm not on some kind of life insurance policy of hers."

Hand behind her head, Natsuki laid on the cot and watched the ceiling until she fell into a slumber.

The following early morning, Shizuru woke up to find herself in an unfamiliar setting. It took her a second to recollect her thoughts. Reality has dawn on her, shes married and in her wedding room. She looked to the nightstand where an old clock that read 6:30a.m. She turned to her left, relieved to find the raven hair half naked on the cot. Half Naked! Shizuru did a double take on what she just saw. There laid on the cot, Natsuki with just her navy bra on and navy blue pajama pants. The bluenette's blanket was on the ground while the owner uncharacteristically sprawled out on the cot.

Shizuru blushed at the site. Sure she was dating Reito, but beautiful men and women still made her head turn. "Ara, Kuga-san should be more discreet with her attire," thought Shizuru and then frown, "but she is a womanizer, I'm sure this is common practice to be sleeping half naked or naked in a room with another person you just met less than day." Shizuru got out of bed and walked to the bathroom to get ready.

Natsuki awoken by running water, slumberly walked into the bathroom to perform her morning routine. Un phased by her surroundings, Natsuki walked into the bathroom to be greeted by a very naked Kyoto ben girl behind the glass door shower stall. Natsuki remain still in shock. Shizuru was busy washing herself and didn't hear anyone walking into the bathroom stall. Natsuki watched Shizuru from head to toe, as Shizuru lathered her hair in shampoo. Natsuki gulped, her palms sweaty, and her heart racing at the site. And for about 2 minutes or longer Natsuki remained still in place, until Shizuru turned around facing the glass doors. Red eyes looking back at wide green ones, followed by a loud screeching scream: "KYAAAAAAAA!"


	4. Chapter 4

Grabbing the nearest towel. Shizuru flung the cloth around her body at the speed of light, grabbing every little thing within reach and pitching towards Natsuki. Tooth brushes, toothpaste,mouth wash, combs, shampoo and cosmetic bottles, barsoap Natsuki dodged as she backed out of the bathroom into the bedroom blocking and cursing at the same time.

"Damn, woman, I didn't mean to!" yelled Natsuki dodging the blow dryer. "Ahhh, you should of locked the door! Dodging the plunger " for Heaven's sake,Shizuru, I've seen better figures!"

Shizuru continued to throw whatever within reach as she came out after her into the bedroom. Shizuru grabbed a vase at the nearby windows right outside the door.

"ohh hoo! Oh no! NO no no no Shizuru, lets calm down Kyoto-ben" panicked Natsuki. Shizuru lifted the vase up above her shoulder aiming at Natsuki and breathing heavily.

Shizuru was beyond angry, she was pissed. Intense red eyes burned right into frightened puppy green ones. "Yoouuuu, have yoouuu ever heard of knocking before?!" demanded Shizuru, "I let my guard down, and this what happens!" protested Shizuru.

"Shizuru, geeezzz, it was an honest mistake!" exclaimed Natsuk. "I wasn't paying attention, I'm sorry!" explained Natsuki, scared for her life what might just happen in a few seconds. "Like I said I have seen better body figu-Ahhhh! Natsuki failed to finish her sentence as the vase collided against the bedroom wall.

"You pervert! You animal! How could you!" Shizuru yelled in hysteria.

"Shizuru, we are married! We are women! It shouldn't matter if I've seen your body, I have the right!" Defended Natsuki.

"Right, right, Kuga san?! Ara , then I will show my right! Right fist that is," Shizuru stated coldly as she marched towards Natsuki. As Shizuru marched forward, she slipped on the satin blanket Natsuki had kicked off on the floor during her sleep. Shizuru lost her balance as she stepped onto the blanket and lost a hold on her towel, gliding forward towards the bluenette.

Shizuru collided with the bluenette against the wall, Shizuru's nude body pressed again Natsuki while Natsuki tried to balance them and fetch the brunette by securing her arms around Shizuru waist and back. Shizuru had her right arm around Natsuki's neck and her left hanging on to Natsuki's right shoulder. Their faces were only an inch apart. They weren't that much different in height, almost the same height. Startled green eyes staring at startled red ones. Hearts pounding against each other and silence.

"Are you ok, Shizuru? Whispered Natsuki.

Shizuru blushed hurriedly detaching herself. Natsuki quickly grabbed the nearby sheets and draped it around Shizuru's body.

**Knock knock knock**. "Natsuki-sama?! Shizuru sama?!Are you ok?! We heard some ruckus from downstairs and want to make sure everything is ok." Asked one of the maids

Both girls looked up towards the door. "We are OK!" in unison and looked back at each other and released each other from the hold.

"Uhmm Shizuru, I'm sorry, I really am," blushed Natsuki "I promise you I will knock next time. I'm not use to waking up to anyone being in my bathroom."

"A-ara, I will accept your apology Kuga-san, just don't let it happen again next time," flushed Shizuru, still embarrassed by the pressing body incident.

"Uhmm, I will use the restroom across the hall, you can use this one. An-and I will see you downstairs for breakfast," stated Natsuki.

"Dozo,… I will see you downstairs," Shizuru whispered, feeling flushed again as Natsuki walked around her and grabbed some attire from the closet and disappeared behind the double doors.

As Natsuki shut the bedroom doors behind her, Shizuru exhaled. She can still feel her heart racing over the incident, flashback of her slipping and falling into Natsuki's arm kept on replaying in her head. Despite her being mad, she felt safe when she fell into Natsuki's arm, and her heart hasn't been able to stop beating an extra beat every other second since she was able to recollect herself.


End file.
